


The Quest for Knowledge.

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [77]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Whilst Bokuto may not understand all of Akaashi's technical words he's not averse to doing some scientific research of his own.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Quest for Knowledge.

Keiji made the last few notes on his pad, gave Sarukui the ok to take the remains away for cleaning, and peeled off his latex gloves with a snap. Glancing at the time he realised it was almost lunchtime, no doubt Bokuto would be calling him from Keiji’s office in a few moments demanding he take a break. Unless of course he was snoozing on Keiji’s couch. Which would be unsurprising considering the late night they’d worked recovering these same remains the previous evening.

Keiji headed back to his room, a smile on his face. For once Bokuto wouldn’t be complaining that he was late. He approached the door and sure enough Bokuto was on his couch, though he was clearly reading a magazine rather than napping. No doubt one of his ‘graphic novels’, as he insisted on referring to them. 

“Finished your comic Bokuto san, it’s lunchtime, or hasn’t your notorious appetite already reminded you of that?” However Keiji’s jaw nearly dropped open when Bokuto lifted his reading matter up for him to see the title, one of his own scientific journals.

“I’m astonished you have found something to read in there Bokuto san?”

“Think there are too many long words in here for me Akaashi?” Bokuto asked provocatively, daring Keiji to say yes.

“No Bokuto san, contrary to what you seem to think I know you have a perfectly adequate vocabulary should you choose to exercise it. What surprises me is that you found an article of interest, I seem to recall most of that edition is devoted to articles on arthropies.”

“Yes I know, I found yours Akaashi. There is also an exceptionally interesting article on _‘The Psychology of Sexual Monogamy’,_ have you read it?” Bokuto smiled slightly smugly, anticipating, correctly as it turned out, Keiji's answer.

“You know I don’t like Psychology Bokuto san, I suppose you were attracted by the word ‘Sexual’ in the title?” Keiji smirked knowingly.

He feigned offence. “Akaashi, I’m gutted that you think me so shallow!”

“Well I cannot see what other possible reason you might have for reading it.” Keiji shrugged.

“Nescience.”

“Nescience?”

“Yes Akaashi. You are always telling me that ‘Love’ is a product of purely chemical reactions in the brain and that marriage and monogamy are purely antiquated social conventions.”

“Quite true.”

“Well I decided to do a little research of my own into the subject of brain chemicals; I was a little tired of being nescient on the subject. One of the articles I found was this one.”

“Why would that article be relevant.” Keiji was intrigued now, remembering that he had indeed simply flipped over the page assuming it to be of no interest. _Hoist by your own petard,_ Keiji, he thought, _never assume, you tell everyone else that all the time._

“Because Akaashi, it turns out that research into the effects of your beloved chemicals oxytocin, dopamine and vasopressin has shown they are strongly linked to socially monogamous pair bonding. In other words, your brain chemicals are specifically designed in favour of monogamy.”

“Give me that,” Keiji demanded, holding out his hand for the magazine.

Bokuto smiled and passed it to him, sitting back with his hands behind his head.

Keiji sat down beside him and scanned it rapidly. “Bokuto this research was done on prairie voles; we are not prairie voles!”

“Read on Akaashi,” Bokuto chuckled.

Keiji did and found that initial research on humans was supportive of the evidence from the voles. He scowled at the magazine and tossed it on the table as if it had personally offended him.

“It still doesn’t invalidate my contention that love is a purely chemical reaction.” He insisted.

Bokuto shrugged. “Not yet Akaashi, but maybe all the evidence is not in, who knows what there is still to discover?” 

“Hmph, I suppose that is true, science is in a constant state of flux.” Keiji conceded.

“So, you would agree that more research may be required?” Bokuto said, a small smile twitching up the corner of his mouth.

“That would be logical, one can never have too much research.” Keiji nodded thoughtfully.

“I’m glad you agree Akaashi.” Bokuto said turning his chin towards Keiji and planting his lips gently on his.

Keiji looked at Bokuto wide eyed his lips still tingling from his touch as Bokuto pulled away. “What was that Bokuto san?”

“Research Akaashi. You analyse the chemical reactions and I’ll analyse the emotional ones.”

“I’m not sure I can separate the two Bokuto san.”

Bokuto smiled. “Then maybe we should try some more research?”

“I concur.” Keiji smiled back, sliding his hands around Bokuto’s neck, and kissing him back harder than before. 

They continued an ever more heated make out session for several minutes before Bokuto came to his senses and said, “Akaashi, should we be doing this here?”

Keiji laughed. “Bokuto san this is a laboratory, research is what we do, but if you’re worried about being seen, I’ll lock the door and shut the blinds.” 

“Yes, please Akaashi because I think I’m experiencing one of those powerful chemical reactions right now,” Bokuto said glancing at his lap with a groan.

“Then I had better analyze it hadn’t I?” Keiji teased, returning to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Nescience = a lack of knowledge  
> Arthropies = diseases pertaining to joints


End file.
